


The Cutest Pumpkin In The Patch

by glitterhowell



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Banter, Carving pumpkins, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Halloween, Halloween 2018, M/M, spooky week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Every time he does a video with Phil, Phil always feels the need to make it extra challenging. The thing is how do you make carving pumpkins more challenging? Dan's not so sure he wants to know the answer to that.





	The Cutest Pumpkin In The Patch

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of eight stories I have written over the last few months for Autumn/Halloween. I am titling this series spooky week and will continue to update every day up until Halloween day!
> 
> A huge thank you to my other half Christy (Fadingcrystalvoid) for being with me since the start of the series listing to me rant and proofreading for me. Also for last minute betaing all these stories for me!

“Hello, Dan and Phil game pumpkins!”

“Phil, Phil no! Wrong channel.”

“Oh yeah. Umm Hey guys! So today Dan and I are going to be” Dan rolled his eyes as Phil waited for dramatic effect, “carving pumpkins!”

“Yes I know what you're all thinking, can we trust Mr. clumsy over here with a knife? And the answer is no. So we're probably going to die,” Dan quickly interjected him.

 

“Come on I’m not that clumsy!” Phil said rolling his eyes.

“Phil you literally tripped over your own foot yesterday,” Dan teased him. 

 

“Anyway as you can see we’ve already been to the shop and picked out our pumpkins!”

 

“Phil, what the fuck kind of pumpkin is that?” Dan laughed pointing at Phil’s oddly long shaped pumpkin.

 

“What?” he exclaimed.

 

“It looks like a dick!” Dan howled with laughter. 

“Dan you can’t say that on my channel! There might be grandmas watching! I’m gonna have to edit that out.” he playfully glared at Dan.

 

He whipped the tears from his eyes, “Ok Phil tell us exactly what we're going to be doing?”

 

He turned back to the camera, “So I thought we could throw in a challenging aspect in while we carve out pumpkins!”

 

“Phiiil! Why does everything have to be a challenge with you?” he whined.

 

Phil shushed him and chuckled, “Ok you ready to hear the challenge?” 

 

“Might as well, go on.” Dan sighed looking at the camera.

 

Phil smiled once again to the camera, “Well I thought we could try to do this…” he paused again for dramatic effect, “blindfolded!” 

 

“Phil! Are you fucking crazy?” Dan screamed. “We can not do that!”

 

“Language Daniel!’ Phil chided him again. “And why not?” Phil asked pouting.

 

“Well, we’ve already established how clumsy you are. What if you cut off your finger or something! I’ll have to drag your lifeless body to A&E and explain how you did it. They’d be like, ‘how did this happen laddy?’ and I’ll have to be like ‘he decided it would be a genius idea to carve pumpkins blindfolded.’ We’ll look insane you realise.”

 

“Oh come on Dan, don’t you think you're being a tad dramatic?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

Dan glared at Phil and then turned to the camera and give it his signature “Can you believe this guy” look.

 

“I guess you're right…” he trailed off apparently, give what Dan said a second thought. But quickly his eyes lite up “But we could try doing it one-handed!” he grinning at the camera.

 

Dan rolled his eyes and turned to the camera, “Well this is it, everyone, the last amazingphil video ever.”

 

“Shut up!” Phil slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “So what do you think?”

Dan sighed, “I guess we could try it-” 

“Yay! “ he was cut off by a victory yell from Phil. 

 

Phil turned the camera off and started moving their pumpkins and tools to the table where they planned on carving them.

 

“Phil are you sure about this?” Dan asked him sitting his own pumpkin down.

 

“Come on Dan it’s going to be so much fun! And think it would make the video extra long.”

Dan smirked at him, “Yeah and that means more ads, Ok capital Lester,” Dan snickered at him. 

 

“Hey! That’s not what I meant! I meant the fans enjoy the longer videos.” Red spreading across his cheeks. 

  
  


Phil positioned the camera so it would get both of them in frame before he turned it back. “Hi, guys! So we’ve moved to the table now,” he said explaining why they had changed locations. 

 

He turned to Dan, “Alright Dan you ready to go?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Dan said sending one of his fake help me looks at the camera.

 

“Ok on the count of three!”

“One”

“Two…”

“Three!” Phil shouted. 

 

Dan put his right arm behind his back and dove for the knife with his left eager to get to work

 

It was extremely difficult with one hand behind their backs but eventually, they got into the groove of it and worked in silence every so often sending insults to the other about their carving skills or pumpkin. 

  
  


Eventually, Dan gave up and tried using his mouth to hold his pumpkin in place as he set to work making cuts and slashes into the pumpkin. 

 

Despite the challenge, Dan’s pumpkin was turning out exactly as he planned. He grinned while he admired his work when he heard Phil next to him, “Oh no!”

 

Dan spun his head around, ”What happened? Did you cut yourself?” Dan asked starting to panic.

 

Phil hugged his pumpkin to his chest so Dan couldn’t see it, “No but I completely messed up my design.” he whined.

 

Dan laughed, “Come on Phil it can’t be that bad, let me see.” 

Dan reached for Phil’s pumpkin but Phil yanked it back, “Wait, I think I can save it.” Phil set his pumpkin back down and went back to work making sloppy one handed cuts into his pumpkin.

  
  


Sighing Dan turned his attention back to his pumpkin to finish.

About five minutes later Dan was done and put down his carving tools, he smiled at his work. “Well I don’t know about you guys but I think I definitely did the better pumpkin,” he boasted to the camera.

 

“Hey, they haven't even seen either one of them yet!”

“Well, are you ready?” Dan asked.

 

“Hold on one more minute and it should be done.” Phil went back to his pumpkin. 

Dan giggled, Phil was concentrating so hard his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth.

 

“Ok, it’s done!” Phil said proudly.

“Ok, I want to show mine first,” Dan said excitedly.

 

Dan turned his pumpkin to the camera and then after a few seconds turned it to Phil to see. 

 

Dan had carved or tried to carve what looked a dog. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t the greatest thing Phil had ever seen. None the less Phil complimented it and excitedly picking his pumpkin up ready to show it off.

 

“Ok go on Phil show us what you have.”

 

Doing the same thing as Dan, he showed the camera and then Dan.

Dan bust out laughing, “What the hell is that?” he said pointing at the unrecognizable design on Phils Pumpkin.

 

“What do you mean?” Phil pouted, “Can’t you tell?” 

Shaking with laughter, Dan shook his head no.

 

“Well can’t you see that’s a dragon.” he pointed to a blob on the top of the pumpkin, “And see that’s a dog.” pointing to a weirdly shaped dog that had six legs that sat on the dragon, “and see instead of blowing fire its glitter!” Dan squinted his eyes and noticed Phil had used a colored marker to make glitter coming from the dragon’s mouth.

 

Dan hated seeing the hurt look on Phil's face so of course, he told him that he could indeed see what Phil said was there. When it came time to decide a winner Dan gladly gave up any notion of winning instead saying he thought Phil’s was the best. His heart fluttered with warmth and joy at the excitement on Phil’s face when he complimented his work.

 

Grinning Phil turned to the camera, “Well that’s it, guys! I’m the winner! If you want to see more videos click over here and if you want to see more of Dan click over there.” he pointed to the appropriate directions on the screen. 

 

“Bye guys!” Phil waved at the camera

“Goodbye internet!” 

With that, Phil turned the camera off and turned to Dan, “So that was fun and I didn't cut a finger off,” he grinned.

 

His heart flopped in his chest, seeing Phil happy always had that effect on him. 

 

“Yeah it was great,” he smiled back.

 

“Hey Phil, can you wait to start editing until later? I really want to order some pizza and cuddle on the couch and watch anime.” Dan turned his eyes away from Phil’s, suddenly growing very embarrassed at his request.

 

But instead of laughing at him, Phil put a hand on his shoulder. ”Of course! I would love that,” he smiled. 

 

Grinning Dan started cleaning up the kitchen as Phil ordered the pizza. Tonight it was just going to be them and Dan couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Come say visit me and say Hi on my Social media pages  
> Tumblr: glitterrhowell  
> Twitter: glitterhowell


End file.
